moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Hush
Hush is the primary antagonist of the DC animated film Batman: Hush. In a surprise twist, his character is not identical to his counterpart from DC Comics. Instead, Hush is the new persona of criminal mastermind Edward Nygma, otherwise known as The Riddler. He is voiced by Geoffrey Arend. History For years, Edward Nygma had plagued Gotham City as the super-criminal, Riddler. However, in comparison to other villains like the Joker or Bane, he was considered rather pathetic. Prior to the events of the film, Nygma had been diagnosed with a malignant brain tumor. He had gone to acclaimed neurosurgeon Dr. Thomas Elliot for treatment, but the operation failed. Undeterred, he sought out an alternative form of treatment, gaining access to one of the many Lazarus Pits claimed by the League of Assassins. Bathing in the Pit's rejuvenating waters not only cured Nygma of his tumor, but enhanced his physical and mental prowess as well. While in the Pit, Nygma had an epiphany and realised the solution to the riddle that had escaped him his entire criminal career: Who is Batman? Having realised that Bruce Wayne was Batman, Nygma concocted an elaborate scheme to not only destroy the Dark Knight once and for all, but to take revenge on the various villains that had previously mocked him and his gimmick. He invented the persona of Hush and staged a series of confrontations between Batman and several of his enemies: Bane, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, the Joker, the Scarecrow, even having Clayface stage a robbery while disguised as the Riddler. As Catwoman had also involved herself with Batman, she became one of Hush's targets too. For the final stage of his plan, Hush had Clayface fill in for the Riddler, ensuring that Batman would capture him. He then sent Scarecrow to dig up the corpse of Dr. Elliot and capture Catwoman. While Batman was interrogating "Riddler" in Arkham Asylum, Hush revealed his plan to the Caped Crusader via a communications device implanted in Clayface. Batman discovered the device and revealed Clayface, and subdued him after a tense battle. As Batman determined where to find him, Nygma chained up Catwoman inside a waste disposal facility, planning to drop her into a scrap recycler. When Batman arrived at the facility, Nygma revealed himself, his bandages removed from his head, showing off the question mark-shaped scar on his forehead. After gloating over how he had manipulated both Batman and his greatest adversaries, he attacked the Dark Knight. Death As the two adversaries fought, Batman taunted Nygma about how he hadn't really changed at all, that he was still the pathetic joke he had always been. He also stated that aside from the Lazarus Pit's effects were only temporary, the villains he had manipulated into aiding his plot would come after him. Nygma claimed that he wasn't afraid of anyone anymore and continued to attack with insane fervor. During the fight, Catwoman had escaped from her chains and jammed the recycling machine, causing it to malfunction and resulting in several explosions that threatened to blow up the entire building. The catwalk that Nygma was standing on began to give way and the villain almost fell into the flaming grinder below. Batman was able to catch Nygma as he begged for his life, but Catwoman urged him to drop Nygma so that they could get out alive. Nygma reminded Batman of his code against killing his enemies, but Catwoman refused to let Batman die for the sake of saving an enemy and used her claws to break the chain around Nygma's leg that Batman was holding on to. With the chain broken, Nygma fell screaming into the machine and was incinerated. Trivia * In the comics, Hush's true identity is Thomas Elliot, a former childhood friend of Bruce Wayne's. Category:Movie Deaths Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Superhero Movie Deaths Category:DC Characters Category:DC Animated Movie Universe Category:Batman Characters Category:Batman: Hush Category:Last to Go Category:Died In Battle Category:Killers Category:Psychopaths Category:Death by Falling Category:Death by Immolation